spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
"HOT" - Super Star Adventures Episode 3
"HOT" is the third episode in "Super Star Adventures". The next episode is "KAREN". This episode is written and directed by DontAskWhoJoeIs. Plot An unknown evil scientist creates a life sized lava powered flying pencil. Transcript * Super Star narrating: “Hello! My name is Patrick, aka Super Star! I’m the vigilante superhero of Bikini Bottom, although my father among others would rather choose the opposing side. People always ask me, why do I put such a burden on myself to the point of having millions of people’s lives resting in my palms. Why do I always do what I do? Well the simple answer is there are other members of society with intentions as good as mine…” * A big flaming truck came crashing into a full restaurant building, breaking the glass wall it went through! The scene goes into slow-motion as big sharp pieces of glass fall and people eating get up from their tables, running while holding their hands over their ears! 3 firefighters tried navigating through the crowd! The slo-mo shots stop as Super Star lands from above and catches the truck in his hands, standing a couple feet next to the 3 firefighters! * Super Star narrating: “My job… Is to lead the good hearted people to truth and justice!” * Mr. Krabs on a giant outdoor TV: "SUPER STAR IS A VILLAIN!!!" * The scene quickly zooms out of the TV, passing by a cliff on the left, where SpongeBob as a werewolf howls. The scene cuts to outside Patrick's rock as realistic bubbles float in front of it. Super Star then flies out the window! Super Star is then shown fighting Hot-Dog, MODOK, and Karen as instruments play in the background and Narrator #2 raps. * Narrator #2: "When dark forces attack- And you're cornered on the street- He'll be there to SAVE YOUR BACK!!! Cause he's- SUUUPER STARRR." * Background singer: "Super Star!" * Narrator #2: "Yeah, he's- SUUUPER STARRR." * Background singer: "Super Star!" * Narrator #2: "S. U. P. E." * Background singer and Narrator #2 at once: "R!" * The words 'SUPER STAR ADVENTURES' appear in the sky, as Narrator #2 says: "SUPER STARRR!" * Super Star appeared behind the words and flew through them at the 4th wall, as the intro ends in one second of darkness. * In a lab, a dark shadowy scientist with a mustache and lab coat poured two different liquids into a square container of chemicals. The scene cuts to behind the scientist as a giant robot pencil with a villainous grin was pulled out of the chemicals by robot arms connected to the ceiling. The mad scientist laughed sinisterly… * The scene cuts to the Bikini Bottom Museum as Patrick is in a group being given a tour by Mr. Bone. * Mr. Bone: “The Mug of Ziraq. Many people believe this ancient artifact contains the long lost soul of Lord Dracula. According to ancient markings made by some of our ancestors, Dracula does really exist and is not just mere folk tale in some universes, just not ours. Historians speculate one day deep in Bikini Bottom’s past, Dracula came from a portal to another dimension which has already been taken over by vampires, to enslave the Earth for reasons… Unknown… However, historians have yet to prove said theories, because every historian who touches it has been reported to disappear never to be seen or heard from again… That is why we have it safely stored in the most secure museum in the ocean in this locked glass cube, away from any foolish citizens who may unintentionally cause harm. Though I myself think it just contains coffee, but to each their own.” * “Hey Patrick.” Said Fred, walking up to Patrick from behind him. * Patrick: “Hey Fred. It’s been forever since I last saw you.” * Fred: “Yeah. Last time I saw you, I could barely count to five! Though I never imagined you’d be into all this creepy gothic stuff.” * Patrick: “Uh, no. I just, uh-” * Fred: “It’s cool. So am I. You don’t need to explain yourself.” * Patrick: “Oh, I knew that.” * Suddenly part of the ceiling blew up! Lava Pencil lowered from the sky laughing! * Patrick closed his two fists. * Fred: “I understand why you feel you must do what you’re gonna do. But please be careful Patrick. I don’t want my first time seeing you in years to also be my last.” * Patrick: “I will.” * Patrick ran off into the distance of the crowd, out of the building, taking off his shirt and pants, which are over his Super Star costume as upbeat electro music plays. * Lava Pencil rose into the air, with the Mug of Ziraq (still in the cube) attached to his side, magnetically. “I’LL TAKE THAT!” * Mr. Bone: “NO!!!” * The scene cuts to a construction site, as Lava Pencil shoots lava out of his tip at a female construction worker! “TASTE MY WRATH MORTAL FOOL!” * Then, Super Star appeared and flew at the construction worker, sending her out of the way of the lava! * Construction worker: “PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!” * Super Star: “I’m not gonna hurt you. My name is Super Star. I’m here to help!” * Lava Pencil flew towards Super Star saying: “Then you can help by GETTING DESTROYED!” * Lava Pencil shot lava at Super Star out of his tip, which Super Star dodged! * Super Star: “What’s your deal? I thought pencils were supposed to be useful! And, you know, a little less big!” * Lava Pencil: “I’M NOTHING BUT A ROBOT DESIGNED TO DESTROY ANYONE WHO GETS IN THE WAY OF MY MISSION!” * Super Star: “THEN WHY DID YOU GO AFTER AN INNOCENT BYSTANDER? YOUR OWN SICK ENJOYMENT?!” * Lava Pencil: “YES!!!” * Super Star’s eyes widened as Lava Pencil shot lava at the top of a demolition crane, detaching it from a big wrecking ball, sending it hurtling at him! * The scene cut to Lava Pencil flying through a street made up of tall city buildings. * Lava Pencil: “BOW DOWN BEFORE THE ALMIGHTY LAVA PENCIL!” * Nat Peterson stood in front of Lava Pencil and bravely said: “NO! To put something sinister like you in charge of our fair city would mean the same thing as intentionally letting the world we live in burn!” * Lava Pencil: “Ah, well the same will happen anyways.” * Inside Lava Pencil’s ear the voice of the mad scientist who created him said: “What are you doing? I created you to do what I say only! You’re mission was to acquire the Mug of Ziraq and give it to me to study, not destroy the world we live in!” * Lava Pencil: “THIS IS MY MISSION!” * Lava Pencil shot lava out of his tip at multiple buildings and the traffic lights! * Perch Perkins: “Breaking news! An evil giant pencil is shooting lava at important buildings and city landmarks out of his tip, calling himself the LAVA PENCIL! Luckily today is Sunday and most people are sitting at home too lazy to drive anywhere today! Neptune, I wish those were the weirdest two sentences I ever said out loud!” * The scene cuts to Mayor Meekah (female) inside a helicopter being driven by Daniel and Prison Guard #4. The helicopter shot missiles at Lava Pencil while a row of tanks followed by a big marching group of military soldiers walked towards him! A sphere shaped light purple force-field appeared surrounding Lava Pencil! The missiles bounced off the force-field, crashing and exploding onto (empty) buildings and in the sky above Lava Pencil! Lava Pencil shot lava at the tanks, blowing them up! * Perch Perkins: “Utter chaos! Since the military and Mayor Meekah have arrived, things just keep getting worse and worse! Being an honest and unbiased reporter I never thought I’d say this, Super Star, wherever you are, we NEED YOUR HELP!” * The scene cut to Lava Pencil floating in the middle of a half built building structure. The sky is dark and full of smoke, in front of him are steaming buildings covered in lava. Below him, a crowd of citizens have gathered together to watch what happens next. (Note: Fred is a part of this crowd.) Lava Pencil looked at the dark imagery in the distance proud of himself, and said: “My world… It’s… BEAUTIFUL!” * Super Star appeared floating behind him, holding the wrecking ball that almost crushed him. Super Star: “Hey Lava Pencil!” * Lava Pencil turned around and said: “Not you!” * Super Star: “You dropped something...ON ME!” * A female computer voice said: “GIANT MODE ON! Size reaching MAXIMUM CAPACITY!!!” * Lava Pencil grew to the size of an entire building, laughing sinisterly as his shadow covered Super Star! * Lava Pencil: “TIME TO GET RID OF YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL, TINY!!!” * Lava Pencil shot a big laser beam out of his eyes at the wrecking ball in Super Star’s hands, breaking it into tiny pieces, sending Super Star falling down the building structure! Lava Pencil let out a loud evil laugh as the scene of Super Star falling enters slow motion. * Super Star thought out loud (not in slo-mo): “After all these years of non-stop crime fighting and winning almost every battle, only to be defeated by a talking pencil with a bad attitude. I’m sorry Pat. I’m sorry world. I AM SORRY FRED…” * Sudden flashback: * Fred: “I don’t want my first time seeing you in years to also be my last.” * ends. * Super Star stopped falling and says: “NO!” (The scene is no longer slow.) “I CAN’T GIVE UP NOW! NOT WHEN FRED AND THE ENTIRE WORLD IS COUNTING ON ME!” Super Star noticed there is a big red button inside Lava Pencil’s mouth, visible when he laughs. “I bet my bottom dollar that right there is a self destruct button! It looks like to defeat my greatest enemy yet, I must first be eaten!” * Super Star quickly flew back up and into Lava Pencil’s mouth! Shortly after, Lava Pencil exploded, bringing the half built building down with it. * The scene cut to the main computer room underneath Patrick’s rock house. * Patrick got out of the elevator, injured and limping, saying: “Honeeey, I’m home.” * The big computer screen made a boop noise, as a wheeled robot with arms showing wires and containing Patricia(computer)’s memory, storage and voice rolled over to Patrick saying: “Welcome ba- SIR ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” * “I’m fine.” Patrick said, then dropped into Patricia’s arm. “I’m fine.” * Patricia: “I’m calling an ambulance.” * Patrick: “Don’t.” He dropped into his chair. “I’ve sustained worse injuries in past battles.” * Patricia: “That’s exactly my point, sir! You NEED to be more careful in future missions!” * Patrick: “Being careful’s not my job.” * Patricia: “Then what is?” * Patrick looked at the fourth wall and smiled. * The scene then cut to the inside of the Big Bad Wolf’s secret headquarters. * Big Bad Wolf (Talking to Arsenal): “It appears Super Star has become too big of a threat to keep on this planet if we wish to grow an empire. He must be eliminated.” * Arsenal: “Ok… Where are you going with this?” * Big Bad Wolf: “I desperately need you to make me an intergalactic device to allow me to phone in anyone I so very desire. I have a call to make.” The Big Bad Wolf tilted his head, closing his sharp pointy teeth, as the word please painfully left his mouth. * Arsenal: “Very well, sir.” * The scene cut back to Patrick’s house, this time a few hours later inside his bathroom. Patrick got out of a steaming hot bath, wrapping a towel around his shoulders. * Patricia: “Where are you going now? You should rest.” * Patrick: “Relax, I’m not leaving to save the world again. Just… Somewhere I need to be!” * The scene cut to the half built city building from earlier as Fred searched through the rubble for Patrick. “Come on! You have to be under here!” He picked up the last two chunks of brick in front of him, revealing the empty ground. “NO!” He put his hands on his face as tears came out of his eyes. * Patrick appeared behind him (not wearing the Super Star costume) and put his hand on Fred’s shoulder. He calmly said: “Hey…” * Fred turned around and happily asked: “Patrick? You’re alive?!” * Patrick: “I am. Thanks for worrying about me. Sorry I couldn’t get here sooner.” * Fred: “It’s ok. Seeing you not in a ghost ship is good enough for me.” * Patrick: “Would you like to grab some ice cream and maybe chat a little?” * Fred: “I would. Very much.” * The scene cut to Patrick and Fred eating ice cream at a Café and Diner. * Patrick: “And then I named my head computer system used in fighting crime Patricia after, er, you know…” * Fred: “It’s a nice little tribute.” * Patrick: “Thanks… I just wish that someday I’ll finally meet my mom. Maybe she’d be a good guy and unlike my father. Maybe that’s why she broke up with RickPat many years ago. Or she could be just as evil. Who knows…” * Fred: “Well, my father always told me the past is far behind us and the only things that matter the most are the future and present. And having been one of your three childhood best friends, I’m proud of what you’ve become.” * “Thanks.” Patrick grabbed his spoon and took a bite of his ice cream. The scene pans to behind them, as the sun rises in the distance. “I really needed to hear that, bud.” * To be continued… Characters * Super Star * Mr. Krabs * SpongeBob * Hot-Dog * MODOK * Karen * Evil scientist * Mr. Bone * Lord Dracula (referenced) * Fred (adult version of Freddy) * Lava Pencil * Nat Peterson * Perch Perkins * Mayor Meekah * Daniel * Prison Guard #4 Category:DontAskWhoJoeIs Category:Super Star Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2019